Gayle Woodford/News
2016 March 2016 * 24 Mar 2016: Police search for missing APY Lands health worker Gayle Woodford • ABC News (Australia) * 25 Mar 2016: Disappearance of outback nurse Gayle Woodford declared 'major crime' • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 26 Mar 2016: Fregon in SA outback becomes focus of search for nurse Gayle Woodford • ABC News (Australia) * 26 Mar 2016: Police find body believed to be that of missing South Australian nurse Gayle Woodford • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 27 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Man charged with murdering 'popular' outback SA nurse • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 27 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford's family pays tribute to 'generous and loving' nurse after body found • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 27 Mar 2016: Petition demanding protection for Remote Area Nurses gains support after Gayle Woodford's death • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 28 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Extra resources drafted in to outback nurse murder investigation • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 29 Mar 2016: GaylesLaw posts flood social media lobbying for remote nursing reforms after Gayle Woodford's death • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 29 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Murder accused Dudley Davey remanded in custody by Port Augusta court • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 29 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Outback nurse murder accused due in court • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 30 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Cabinet meeting in APY Lands postponed following nurse's death • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 30 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Nurse safety on agenda after 'awful tragedy' in outback SA • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 31 Mar 2016: Gayle Woodford: Don't think badly of APY Lands because of one person's actions, health worker says • ABC News (Australia) (external) April 2016 * 1 Apr 2016: Gayle Woodford: APY Lands residents grieve over nurse's death, community members 'threatened' • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 6 Apr 2016: Rural health workers' safety discussed at urgent meeting in aftermath of Gayle Woodford's death • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 29 Apr 2016: Outback nurse Gayle Woodford mourned at funeral • ABC News (Australia) (external) 2017 February 2017 * 23 Feb 2017: Dudley Davey pleads guilty to murdering, raping outback nurse Gayle Woodford • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 23 Feb 2017: Gayle Woodford murder: man admits raping and killing South Australia nurse • The Guardian (external) May 2017 * 1 May 2017: Ambulance announcement to improve equipment for health staff in South Australia's APY Lands • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 9 May 2017: Gayle Woodford murder: Never release killer Dudley Davey, husband urges • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 26 May 2017: Dudley Davey presentencing hearing for Gayle Woodford murder postponed by 'booking issue' • ABC News (Australia) (external) June 2017 * 5 Jun 2017: Gayle Woodford murder: Dudley Davey will 'never be welcomed' back to APY Lands • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 8 Jun 2017: Gayle Woodford: man who killed outback nurse jailed for life • The Guardian (external) * 8 Jun 2017: Gayle Woodford's killer Dudley Davey to spend 32 years behind bars • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 8 Jun 2017: Gayle's Law: Woodford murder prompts legislation to protect remote nurses' safety • ABC News (Australia) (external) September 2017 * 14 Sep 2017: Dudley Davey tells court he should have got lesser sentence for murder of Gayle Woodford • ABC News (Australia) (external) November 2017 * 16 Nov 2017: Dudley Davey, who murdered outback nurse Gayle Woodford, loses appeal against sentence • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 28 Nov 2017: Gayle's Law: Better protection for remote nurses passes SA's Parliament • ABC News (Australia) (external) 2018 * 5 Mar 2018: Never alone: Gayle Woodford's legacy to remote area nurses • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 6 Mar 2018: Lured to her death while on call, but SafeWork SA says nurse Gayle Woodford's murder 'wasn't work-related' • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 26 Mar 2018: Gayle Woodford: SafeWork SA backflips on ruling nurse's death 'not work-related' • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 26 Jul 2018: SA Premier refuses to push for police station in Fregon where nurse Gayle Woodford was murdered • ABC News (Australia) (external) 2019 * 13 Jun 2019: Gayle's Law loophole, allowing nurses to see patients alone, draws concern from union • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 1 Jul 2019: Widower shares pride in murdered wife's legacy, but is concerned Gayle's Law does not go far enough • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 23 Sep 2019: Gayle Woodford's family urges Government to close loophole in law honouring murdered nurse • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 17 Oct 2019: Gayle's Law regulations rejected in SA Parliament after criticism from nurses and family • ABC News (Australia) (external) 2020 * 13 Jan 2020: Gayle Woodford coronial inquest hears 'catalogue of blunders' led to killer's release • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 13 Jan 2020: Inquest opens into SA nurse's brutal outback rape and murder • 9News * 13 Jan 2020: SA outback nurse Gayle Woodford's killer 'slipped through cracks', inquest hears • 7NEWS (external) Category:To be transcribed